depositaryofandomcom_tl-20200214-history
A Call for Standards and Fundamentals
Call for STANDARDS and FUNDAMENTALS by Dreff Oreas on Thursday, March 8, 2012 at 11:07am · If not for formalities, good-taste and sophistication let us at least value standards of generally accepted fundamentals as that of correct grammar (should it be much to ask respect for good custom and values of cultural identity). That whether it be an Art or a Science, (a skill more appropriately, hence called Communication Skills) we owe it to our tongues to convey our meanings with words as to how words should sound be spoken (or written even). I sure can symphatize with the unschooled but ignorance even is not enough excuse for the ingratus to rape my values -- my sense of decency on the use of our Language. Browsing the net earlier today, I chanced an ad posted by one of the popular job sites I’m sure most of us are well familiar about. Said ad was construed as follows: Want to Work in Abroad? Over 20,000 Filipino Workers Need in Abroad. Click here to apply now. Ano po ‘yun? “Work in Abroad”? (Font face and underline by this blogger). Ipag-isangtabi man natin ang kontekstong-gamit ng salitang “abroad” sa texto ng anunsiyo (ito ma’y sa anyong pang-uri or pang-abay), ang gamit ng in ay maituturing parin na nasa maling kalalagyan bilang pang-ukol. As a matter of syntax or grammar, a preposition (in) sa Balarilang Filipino is a word used to modify or be placed a-priori a substantive or noun as to indicate its relation to a verb, an adjective, or another substantive or noun. Unless of course we redefine our grammar fundamentals and qualify the word “abroad” as a substantive or a proposition (in) a modifier of an adverb or an adjective, perhaps I have not an issue to blog in this page and perhaps, NO LUNCH today. (But I would rather skip meal, take it gracefully even, than see the values of my craft get decayed by the salivary microbes of seemingly alien tongues. Sa pag-aglahi mo sa wika ko, hindi lang kulay o kasarinlan ko ang sinaling mo, pinainit mo din ang ulo ko. Sus-mie-jo! Pa-post post pa kayo ng Ad... na 2,000 job orders ba, ‘ika nyo? Wehhhh! Eh ala nga kayong budget para magpasweldo ng isang desenteng copywriter o college-level manlang sanang sekretarya (please don’t tell me college grad ang nagconstruct ng ad at ide-demanda ko sa Supreme Court ang pamantasang pinagtapusan nya na kahit makarating pa kami sa International Court.) And I hope I’m only joking. At the end of the day, and while alone again with my keyboard, strokes of my fingers can only but whisper; I sincerely mean every letters of my every blog post. I do not only subscribe to the idea that Langauge is dynamic; I am one of those who strongly advocate it. I have always believed that Language is a social element that has a spirit – has a life all its own. Language is our civilization’s most potent tool towards pursuing evolution. That whether change a trace of evolution or that residue of mutation is anything that only language can define. Pero ipagpaumanhin nga po lamang, hindi natin kailangang babuyin (apology for the uncalled “hyperbole”) ang wika kung para lang itulak ang pagbabagong tinatanaw natin. Hindi po basura ang wika na kung di na kakailangani’y malaya na nating sunugin. Liban na nga po lamang kung handa narin nating sabay-idarang ang mga pahina ng kasaysayan natin. Handa na po ba nating sagutin si bunso sakaling itanong niya anong ibig sabihin ng inaawit natin sakaling isang araw karinggan tayo nitong inaawit ang awit na PEN PEN DE SARA PEN? Sa pagwawakas, hayaang tapusin ko ang pinasimulang awitin... ...DE KUTSILYO DE ALMASEN HOW HOW DE CARABAO DE BATUTEN PIT PIT NAMAMALIPIT GINTONG PILAK NAMUMULAKLAK SA TABI NG DAGAT. Magandang Araw pong muli habang inaawit ko parin sa isip ang pagpapatuloy ng himig. MABUHAY! (For DepositaryO) Foyleburns 13:03, Abril 11, 2012 (UTC) Kaurian:File Kaurian:Content